legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Wedding Downfall Chapter 4 (Remade)
Lord Death revealed the wedding guest: Damian Wayne. The couple greeted him and began the wedding. Grinch, Jersey Devil, and Grim Jr sang "Sam and Max: Hit the road" song. Transcript Lord Death: As we begin the wedding, I'd like to introduce our new member, Damian Wayne. (Damian walked from be behind the curtain.) Terra: Nice to meet you, Wayne. Ezekiel Zick: It's a pleasure to welcome you, Wayne. Damian Wayne: The pleasure is mine, sir. (Damian stood aside next to Romeo.) Lord Death: We are gathered here today to join Terra and Zick... (At the end of the room. Grinch, Kitana, Grim Jr, and Jersey Devil sat there.) Jersey Devil: I am bored. Grim Jr: Well, let's have some fun. Jersey Devil: ♪ From coast to coast, they track their be-manged pray... ♪ Grinch: ♪ A pile of foes they leave in their wake... ♪ Grim Jr: ♪ Woe to fools who dare to get in their way... ♪ Kitana: ♪ If they had known you were coming, they probably wouldn't have baked you a cake... ♪ Grinch: ♪ And soooo begins our gruesome tale... ♪ Grim Jr: ♪ Do not pass Go, go directly to jail... ♪ Jersey Devil: ♪ The bigfoot waits, in his stinky abode... ♪ Grinch: ♪ When Sam and Max... ♪ Grim Jr: ♪ Make some tracks... ♪ Kitana: ♪ When Sam and Max... ♪ Orange: ♪ HIT THE ROAD! ♪ (Sam and Max popped from behind Kitana with Stereo Horn.) Sam: QUITE!!!! This is a wedding not a recital!! (Back at the Alter.) Lord Death: Do you Zick... take this woman to be your fairest wife to love and compare with her heart and desire as you both shall live? Ezekiel Zick: I do. Lord Death: Do you Terra... take this woman to be your brave husband to love and compare with his heart and desire as you both shall live? Terra: I'm certainly do! Lord Death: And now for the vows. (Inside the vent. The Phoenix inc. members were waiting for Morpheus' orders.) Gizmo: Why do we have to hide? Star Sapphire: Quiet! Nouhime: So the wedding is starting without us? We might as well attack them instead of getting invitation. Morpheus D. Duvall: Good Idea. We I say "Go!", You attack. But I want Terra alive. Do as you like with others they'll give you no trouble I promise you that. Now once we get to the end of vows lets kill them! Bad Rap: Let's get them!!! (Outside the Vent. Vexx heard the voice.) Vexx: WHO'S THERE!!!! (Sinistar swoops down and grabs the rings. It flaps up to the roof, where a line of stone gargoyles are resting. One of the gargoyles moves and takes the rings. Raidriar jump out of the door and grabs the Emperor and takes him into the palace.) Romeo Conbolt: No! Ezekiel Zick: C'mon! run up to the palace, but the Huns close the great doors. On the roof, Morpheus laughs. The Chinese Army uses a statue to try to break into the palace. Inside Hellfire Factory, on a balcony, the Koragg pulled Terra. Shan Yu sticks his head in their faces. Morpheus D. Duvall: Boo. Your walls and armies have fallen. And now it's your turn. Bow to me. (In Lord Death's room. Damian Wayne was locked in chains.) Index: You will bring down the curse on us all, Wayne! Wall to you on your seen of wardrome! Squid Girl: GET OUT OF HERE!!!!! AND DON'T COME BACK!!!!!!! Ezekiel Zick: Why did you let them on board in the first place? Damian Wayne: I did for my father! Lord Death: Wayne was minipulized. Spectre told me about Wayne's duty to fight evil by his promise to Batman. Damian Wayne: Hal 9000 wants Terra to re-meet her ex-boyfriend.He told me his plan back at the factory. I thought is was too stupid... "Give Terra back to Beast Boy, breed with Teen and spawn their parasitic egg born with perfection. and created army legions" All: Oh! Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Wedding Downfall Category:Transcripts